Poison Cure
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. Tim's Sick, can Ryan pull him through? SLASH. SONG FIC.


_An enhancement of emotions by your primitive regime  
Experiments proceed to exploit my silent screaming  
Medical advances like to ease the human mind  
A glitch in operations multiplied my anger three more times_

Ryan's hand was wrapped around Glomb's; their fingers intertwined. Glomb was sleeping; each breath he took was short and raspy.

The hospital room was dark, the only light coming from the machines that were plugged into his boyfriend. Ryan's tear-stained cheek was resting on the pillow beside Glomb's head.

"_It's cancer, Ryan." Glomb sobbed into Ry's shoulder._

"_What?"_

"_Cancer, for fuck sakes!"_

_Ryan held his boyfriend tight while he started to cry. How could Tim have such a horrible malady? It wasn't fair._

"_Shhh, baby it's going to be ok."_

"_Easy for you to say."_

"_Tim, look at me. We'll get through this."_

"_What if I can't?" _

"_I will not let you leave me, do you understand? You will NOT die, Tim Glomb. You're the strongest guy I know and you can do this. Cancer? Fuck cancer! Believe me, it's picked the wrong man to try to bring down." Ryan brushed Tim's tears away, ignoring his own that were soaking the front of his shirt._

"_I love you Ryan."_

"_I love you too, Angel."_

Now, the love of his life lay on the uncomfortable bed clinging to existence. Ryan started to cry again as he thought about all the major, significant days and memories they had spent together. He remembered the day they met, their first kiss, the first time they made love, the day Ryan came out to his parents…the day they found out Tim had a disease so evil that it could kill him.

_Tripled Manic State  
Resonating through me  
Doctors horrified, all still unsatisfied  
Poison as a cure, the failure to control me  
Tripled Manic State  
Outrageously created for me_

"Please don't leave me." Ryan whispered in Tim's ear as he started to cry again.

"_Chemotherapy? Will it work?" Ryan had asked Glomb._

"_It's worth a shot, I guess."_

"_Won't it…won't it make you sick and stuff?"_

"_I'm already sick, Ry. But they say that in lots of cases it gets rid of the cancer completely."_

"_But…what if it doesn't?"_

"_Then, I guess, we start going to church, or something."_

"_I don't believe there's a god, Tim."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_No 'God' would ever make one of his 'children' suffer like this."_

_Glomb wasn't sure if Ry was talking about him or himself._

"_I love you Ryan."_

"_I love you too baby."_

Glomb was deathly pale and skinny. His hair had started to grow back in little clumps and was now starting to look half-decent. Ryan realized that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the man he was in love with was dying, and Glomb was suffering, Ryan knew it. Glomb had often awaked in the middle of the night, crying because the pain was so intense. Ryan has always been there to hold him and tell him that it was going to be ok, but now, Ryan doubted it. The doctors all gave him those sorrowful looks, the nurses always made an extra effort to keep him comfortable. It was making him sick to his stomach.

_Skin is now a prison and I'm never to be free  
Immobilized in body and I'm overflowing energy  
The agony is understated, no one understands  
My tripled manic state is multiplying all my violent plans!_

Glomb was deteriorating. The chemotherapy did little to ebb the malignancy that grew inside of his body.

"_I'm not scared of dying, Ryan, I'm scared of leaving you."_

"_You aren't going to die, Tim. You aren't, you can fight this!"_

"_I've BEEN fighting it. I just…I don't have the energy to do it anymore, you know? I love you more than anything, but I can't do it. I'm drained."_

"_Baby, you CAN DO THIS! If you can put up with me for all these years, you can beat this sweetie, you can. Just keep trying." Ryan started to cry_

"_I love you Ryan."_

"_I love you too Timmy."_

_Tripled Manic State  
Resonating through me  
Doctors horrified, all still unsatisfied  
Poison as a cure, the failure to control me  
Tripled Manic State  
Outrageously created for me_

Glomb's eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head to stare at his partner.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling, Timmy?" Ryan wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Better…a lot better, actually."

"They said your surgery went really well."

"Yeah?" Glomb's face lit up and Ryan nodded.

"You should be back home in no time, Baby."

Glomb's tear-filled eyes stared hard into Ryan's.

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too, Angel."

_The agony is understated no one understands  
My tripled manic state is multiplying all my violent plans_


End file.
